


Couger

by Anonymous



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catgirl, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Milf Transformation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sexist Language, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miss Fortune stole something she shouldn't have and now has to pay the price.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Couger

Miss Fortune laughed as she sat her prize down on the table and plopped down in her chair.

“Man that was way too easy.” she said with pride “I mean really talk about half assed security, though really I guess it’s understandable since they were just shoes.” she says opening the box and looking at a pair of red high heels.

“They are super nice shoes though.” she said admiring them, she had only stolen them because some guy in the Medici family had been bragging about them. Some stupid stuff about how they had been specially made just for his fetish. So of course they were a target.

“I wonder how much they’d sell for?” Nadia wondered as she looked at them, they were pretty high quality but still not special enough to really catch the eye of any of her fences.

“Well...if I can’t sell them I might as well get some use out of them.” she said removing her own shoes and taking the new ones out of the box and setting them on the floor. “But still feels a little weird wearing shoes some guy bought just to get his rocks off...but that also kind of makes it more fun.” she said with a chuckle, knowing that he’d never get the satisfaction and meanwhile she could show them off and tease everyone.

Sliding her foot into one she couldn’t help but marvel at how...comfortable it was. It was the perfect size, and all the contours of it matched the shape of her foot in just the right way. If she hadn’t stolen them she’d almost think that they had been custom made with her in mind. 

Slipping the other one on she looked down at them and understood why the guy had bought them, any woman would look good in them, and someone as hot as her would make them even better. Taking a few steps she was again surprised at just how nice they felt, normal high heels made walking feel a little awkward but in this case it felt even more natural than barefoot. Tough she couldn’t help but also notice that it was also forcing her hips to sway a bit more, give her stride a more confident and sensual look.

“Oh these are definitely fuck-me shoes.” she said with a giggle.

She stopped and blinked. 

“Why’d I say it like that?” she asked herself, something about it had felt a bit strange. But pushing that aside she kept walking. She wanted to get a good look at herself and the biggest, best mirror was in her bedroom.

Entering she approached the full body mirror and looked at herself.  
“Damn I look good.” she said as she ran her hands along her body, cupping her breasts. As she did her nipples hardened all at once poking through her shirt. Grinning she moved her fingers in and pinched them a little letting out a tiny gasp as she felt a twinge of pleasure shoot through her.

Biting her lip she toyed with them for a few moments long before she shook her head and pulled her hands away “Why am I so into now..I’m not in heat.” she said a little confused. She might get horny now and then but usually only when she was in heat, which as at least a month away.

Soon though her hands returned to her body, going lower, down to her belly. As she reached her stomach she noticed that there was more there than she remembered. Her usually flat and muscular abs were gone, replaced by a soft and plump belly.

“The hell?” she shouted in shock.

“The shoes…” she said realizing it all at once, they were doing something to her. And she needed to get them off.

Trying to bend over to undo the straps that held them on she could hear a loud ripping sound, and the feeling of air on her ass. Twisting her neck she could see that the backside of her shorts had split, her panties also tore open leaving her exposed. Her ass and hips had expanded a fair bit.

“Shit.” she muttered as her head started to feel strange, the world was spinning. “I need to sit down.” she managed to get out as she walked over to her bed, as she moved there were more sounds of ripping fabric as her ass and thighs kept growing, soon her pants and panties just fell off in tatters. 

Sitting down on the bed Nadia could feel an intense need building in her belly and pussy, it was a hundred times more intense than her usual heat.

Swallowing she reached between her legs and started to rub herself. Moaning at the first touch she fell backwards. Keeping one hand between her legs she was rubbing her clit as hard and fast as she could, her other hand went to her breasts digging her fingers in hard as she could stand, pinching and twisting her nipple.

But already she could tell this wouldn’t be enough. 

Fighting she managed to pull her hands away from her body. As she sat up she could feel a shift in her chest. Her breasts had swollen and unlike her pants that had simply failed her shirt had somehow actually changed. It somehow shrunken down to the point that it hardly served any purpose other than to make her newly enhanced tits look even bigger.

But she hardly cared about that, she had other much more important things to focus on...namly getting her dildo and fucking herself into a coma. Any thoughts of removing the shoes was long gone, she was hardly even aware of them being there now due to how comfortable they were.

Reaching over to the nightstand next to her bed, opening it she pulled out her dildo. She could tell just by looking at it that it was far to small and thin to do any real good for her now. Nadia had never been a size queen before but she knew that right now she needed something way thicker and longer, and warmer….she needed something that could pump her full of cum.

But until then this thing would at least take the edge off.

Brining it to her mouth she started licking it, and as she did realized that her lips had gotten plumper like the rest of her. Giving in a good coating of spit she took it into her mouth and slowly pushed it deeper and deeper. She had no gag reflex at all and was able to take it all the way to the base with ease.

Pulling it out she wasted no time in jamming it into her pussy. Even though it was nowhere near enough it did feel a bit better than just her fingers. Standing up she bit her lip and thought about the best fastest way to get some cock in her need cunt.

She recalled that the apartment next door was lived in by a pretty cute young guy, she had seen him a few times and had more than once thought about teasing him just for laughs but this time it would be far more than teasing.

Making her way out of her room and dripping a trail of pussy juice she made her way to the apartment next door. Standing naked in the hallway fully exposed like this was getting her even more worked up than she already was. As she knocked on the door she turned around and jutted her ass out toward it.

A few seconds later when there was the sound of it opening there was a yelp of shock.

Before the young cock, that was all Nadia was thinking of him as, could speak she started.

“I need a good hard fuck, do you want to give me one….or are you not into horny slutty cougars?” She asked using a term that was actually pretty derogatory for her kind.

“Yeah..no I mean...ah fuck it.” He said grabbing her ass and giving it a good squeeze. He pulled the dildo out and tossed it into his room with a dull and slightly wet thud. Not giving Nadia a chance to complain he spread her wide and started to lick her cunt, pushing his tongue into her he lapped away, slurping loudly, he reached up and started to tease her clit too.

Moaning loudly Nadia grinned as she looked up and down the halls hoping that someone would walk out and see her...maybe join in. All at once her partner stopped and moved away, though just like before she was not left wanting for long as the sound of his zipper being undone hit her ears. 

Grabbing her hips almost painfully hard he thrust into her, balls deep in one go. Nadia let out a loud howl of pleasure at the sudden feeling of fullness as his surprisingly large cock stretched and filled her.

“Damn you are loud.” He said as he pulled her into the room not pulling his cock out “Shut the door.” He ordered.

Obeying Nadia reached out and pushed the door closed. And a second later she was pressed up against it gripping the frame for support as her partner started to pull out and slamming back in hard and deep. Every movement scrapped along every fold in her quim stimulating her in all the right spots.

“So are you related to that bitch next door, like her mom or something?” He asked as he smacked her ass hard.

“So...something like that.” Nadia answered as she came a little, it was hard to say if it was the cock in her, the smack on her ass, or getting called a bitch. It was understable that he wouldn’t really recognize her with the changes she had undergone.

“Awesome I’ve wanted to fuck her since I moved in. I mean she already looked like a hooker but she was always going out so I could never catch her.” He said as she slammed in a bit deeper, actually poking into her cervix a little.

Nadia came hard scratching her nails into wood of the doorframe and mewling in pleasure.

“By...by the waaaay..when you...when you cum...mmm..Make sure you let it all out inside me!” Nadia said panting “I want to feel all that hot, thick, sticky, young cum flood my whore pussy.” she said feeling herself getting more turned on the more she spoke, saying so many dirty things felt so good.

“You sure?” He asked “I’ve been pretty busy for the past week and haven’t had a chance to jerk off so it’ll be extra thick. You’ll probably get pregnant.” he said with a chuckled.

Hearing those words made Nadia tighten up even more as she came.

“Fuckk...yesy, yes,yes,yes...Do it...Pumo me full of it all. All that thick baby batter...knock me up.” she said “I want you to breed me, knock me up!” she shouted cumming again as he thought of it. Getting used like this was already feeling wonderful and the idea of having the child of some random guy she fucked on a horny whim was just even hotter.

“Are you sure I don’t really want to be a father.”

“That...that’s fiine.” she managed to get out “You won’t have to take any responsibility..I’ll raise the bastard without ever asking anything from you ever!”

The young man laughed “Fucking wow...you are a major slut!” he said as he smacked her ass again harder than before. “Alright, you want a creampie I’ll fill you up to the fucking brim you stupid catbitch!” he said as he drove his prick home as deep as he could. Nadia could feel it twitch and swell as his jizz worked it’s way up out of his balls and trough his shaft. In a second there was a flood of scalding hot and slick cum pouring into her.

Nadia moaned and spasmed as he kept slapping her ass and slamming into her “Tighten up you whore.” he ordered “I want you to milk my balls dry.”

Focusing as best she could she tried to clench a bit harder. She would have done it anyways even if she wasn’t being told to, but there was no way she could disobey a man telling her to especially when he was being so kind as to impregnate her undeserving animal cunt with his superior human seed.

After a few moments longer he pulled out but before any cum could leak out he jammed the dildo into her as a plug.

“So I’m still pretty horny...use those fat tits to give me a titty fuck.” he said as he walked over to his couch.

“Yes...yes sir.” Nadia answered feeling a little dazed from how good she felt, for a split moments her old mind tried to slip back in to yell about how this was wrong but she quickly smothered that, it wasn’t worth thinking about. Not when there was a wet and hard cock just waiting for her to squeeze between her tits and suck on, tasting his left over cum and her own pussy was too tempting.

Squatting down in front of him she gripped his cock and looked at it for the first time. It was so long and thick, just right. He was clearly a real male, perfect to mate with. Wrapping her tits around his shaft she began to pump slowly, the warmth of it between her breasts made her feel even more excited and the musky masculine scent was getting her a little high.

“I have to say I’m pretty glad to see you know you place.” He said leaning back “Most Ferals act like they are something more than animals.” as he spoke he laughed a little and looked Nadia in the eyes with a cruel smirk. “But you know just what you are don’t you.”

In the deepest part of her mind Nadia was furiou at the racist fuck..but on the outside she just smiled “Yes..I’m fully aware of what I am.” she said as she tilted her head down and licked the tip of his dick as she kept working her breasts along the shaft.

“Why don’t you tell me?” he asked “Tell me just what you are.”

Nadia took a moment to kiss the tip of his cock “I’m a dumb horny animal that can only think with my pussy.” she said moving in and sucking his balls, noting how big and full they still were. “I just want to be fucked by a alpha male and get knocked up so I have a great big belly and fat milk leaking tits.”

“That’s right.” He said grabbing her head and pulling her down onto his cock and holding her for a few moments before letting her go. “I’m getting close...lay down.” He ordered “It’d be a waste to not cum inside that sluthole.”

“Yes sir.” she said laying back and spreading her legs wide “Please fertilize my stupid whorecat womb.” she begged.

“Alright, I’ll show you more kindness than you deserve.” He said grabbing her waist “Man you are fat already.” he said slapping her plump belly “Perfect for a lazy cat slut.”

“Thank you.” Nadia said, she was happy to hear such praise. Her body before hadn’t been nearly as sexy. She was glad she had never made a move before, she definitely wouldn’t have been able to satisfy him with her twig body.

The man slammed into her hard and fast as he moved his hands up to her tits and squeezing them.  
“Fuck you have such fat tits, like for real you are more like a cow than a cat!” he said as he twisted both her nipples painfully hard. She hissed and bit her lip.

“I’m glad you like them...I’m sure that they’ll just get even bigger and leak lots of milk once I’m knocked up.” Nadia said, she was already thinking of how good it would feel to have some handsome guy sucking her tits, milking her dry.

“I can’t wait.” The man said as he leaned in and started to suck hard, biting a bit as well. Nadia squirmed as his teeth sank in hard enough to break the skin just a little. The spasm of tightness was enough to set him off and his cock spurted, filling her up with a new fresh load of jizz. He stayed on top of her for a few moments making sure that he was fully inside her as the last few drops leaked out.

After a few moments he pulled out slowly and grabbed a handful of Nadia’s hair.

“Get up bitch.” he said yanking her off the floor and starting to half drag her along to his bedroom, she crawled after him as best she could grunting a little at the pain in her scalp. She would have happily followed after him anyways but this was making it better, getting treated like an animal was just what she wanted and deserved.

Once they were in he dragged her over to the bed and made her bend over with her ass sticking out. He then went to a drawer and got out two belts.

He used the first one to bind her wrist together.

“Alright bitch...I’m going to give you some punishment for being such a stupid, fat, sluttly, Fearl.” he said as he doubled the belt over and smacked it against his hands a few times. 

“Ah...Thank you. Please punish my big stupid slut ass.” Nadia said shaking her hips enticingly.

“Keep count and thank me for everyone of them.” He ordered “And make sure you add a Sir to all of them.” he said.

“Yes Sir.” she answered.

The first strike was spread across both cheeks.

“One, thank you sir.” Nadia said as the sting, burning ache spread through her plump rear.

The next one was just below the bottom of her ass, more on her thighs. Yelping she was already starting to tear up.

“Two, thank you sir!”

There were five more in rapid succession all spread across her ass and thighs. Each was followed by a louder and more emphatic “Thank you sir.”

After another ten the thank you’s were much harder to understand, they were more just incoherent sobbing and mutter.

“Alright..I think that’s enough. I know you you probably can’t count much higher than that.” He said as he grabbed her asschecks and spread the wide.

The feeling of her hot, tender ass being forced apart was unbearably painful and Nadia couldn’t even try to hide it as she screamed and thrashed a little as if trying to get away, it was pure animal reflex and she knew it. She also knew it would annoy him and get him angry...and she liked that, cause it meant he’d be even harder on her.

“Fucking cats.” he muttered “Always acting up...you need a good leash.” He said as he grabbed her hair and yanked her back hard enough that her head nearly popped off, but it held. “You already have a collar...but it’s probably too weak so let me give you a new one.” He said as he removed hers and tossed it aside, it clattered to the floor with a small tinkling sound.

The next thing Nadia knew the belt that had been used to spank her was wrapped around her neck, tightly too.

He shoved her forward, pulling the belt tighter as he did.

“I always heard that girl’s assholes get super tight if you choke them.’ He said “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure when I’m about to cum that I’ll do it in your cunt.”

Nadia tried to say something to thank him but he yanked the belt hard, cutting off her breath and words at once.

“I don’t want to hear your voice anymore.” he said as he smacked her ass with one hand setting off a searing wave of pain. But she didn’t cry out, it was clear that she was to stay silent.

With that he once more pulled her reddened and sore ass open and after tapping his cockhead against the pucked hole for a few seconds jammed it in.

Nadia bit her lip and dug her nails into the sheets. She had been an anal virgin, so taking such a huge, thick cock for her first time, and with no real prep made it even more painful. And the feeling of his thighs smacking into the inflamed flesh of her ass was just making it even worse.

Though her suffering didn’t end with that. There was also the belt held tight around her throat, every breath was a struggle and her vision was swimming. The whole world was getting fuzzy around the corners and starting to go dark. 

Even though she was pretty much out of it, dazed in an overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure her body was doing just what her partner had wanted. He ass was clenching down so tight that it was taking actual effort to pull out and even more to push back in, but it was worth it. Her asshole was wonderfully warm and with as much pussy juice as he had gotten on his dick it was plenty lubed for him.

Nadia could feel her lungs burning, every breath was painful and much more difficult. Her vision likewise was growing dimmer and dimmer, before things had been hazy but now they were turning black and it was encroaching.

The belt suddenly became much looser and she was able to take a full proper breath. Gulping down air desperately it felt so good. Even though it wouldn’t have been able to kill her it was still painful and the relief of it ending was blissful. Though it was short lived as her ass was struck again, the surge of pain making her fully aware once more of just how painfully stretched and full it was.

She had little time to dwell on that pain before the belt was yank hard again, enough to make her let out a gagging cough.

“Shit I’m about to nut.” The man said as he pulled out and yanked the belt harder than before, not only choking the cat girl but also pulling her back and off the bed. Not wasting a second he shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

Nadia wretched a little at the taste of her own ass. It was faintly bitter, not as disgusting as she might have thought it would be, unknown to her it was another side effect of the shoes. Nadia took it all the way down her throat and sucked as hard as she could before he pulled out again.

Pushing her over onto all fours again he unceremoniously shoved his cock into her pussy and with just a few thrust he came again.

The feeling of hot cum flowing into her womb again made her cum as well, it felt even better than it had the past few times.

Pulling out he rolled her over again “Open your mouth.” he ordered.

Nadia obeyed and opened her mouth wide.

“I bet by now you are pretty thirsty...so I’m going to give you something to drink.” he said leaning over and worked up a good amount of saliva in his mouth. Once he had a good bit he spit straight into her mouth. 

She swallowed it happily “Thank you sir, it tasted very good.” she said licking her lips.

“Do you want some more?” the man asked already working up a new mouthful of spit.

“Oh, yes please. If you think I deserve it.” she said opening her mouth and looking up at him eagerly. 

He spit again and Nadia loudly gulped it down with a moan. “Thank you again sir. You treat me better than I deserve.” 

“Damn right, you are lucky I’m such a nice guy.” he said as he gripped his dick in one hand and took hold of the belt with the other pulling her in close, choking her a little. He slapped her dick across her face a few times and smeared her with cum and spit.

“But you know...since I’m such a nice guy, I’m not going to keep you all to myself. I’m going to call some of my friends and have them come over and fuck you too.” he said “They’ll all cum inside of you too.” He said as he removed the belt from around her wrist, only to have her put her arms behind her back and redo it, leaving her in an even more helpless position.

He walked out to the living room and came back a few seconds later holding the dildo and shoved it into her cunt “Need to make sure you don’t leak.” he said before walking out again. She could hear him on the phone.

“Yeah this Feral slut showed up, just shoving her pussy right in my face….Yeah she’s dumb as fuck...yup.” He said and laughed “No condoms needed, she wants all the cum she can get. Bet she think it’ll actually make her look good if she has a human’s kid or something, like she can brag to the other animals...alright see you soon.” He said walking back in.

Nadia shivered in anticipation at the idea of getting gangbanged.

Now for the first time in a fair while the real Nadia tried to surface, she was screaming to slip free, to remove the shoes, to run away. But any chance of that happening vanished as there was a knock at the door and the sound of three men entering hit her sensitive ears.

“So where is she?” One of them asked.

“”In my room, I’ll bring her out.” the first man said.

He walked in “Crawl on you knees.” He said grabbing the belt and yanking. Though it was a bit hard to crawl on just her knees Nadia was able to follow after him, the dildo shift and rubbing inside her pussy, and the friction of her still tender ass making every small moment difficult, not to mention the belt tightly cinched around her neck was cutting off her air making her slower.

But soon enough she made it to the center of the room and just as her ears had told her there were two more men, both looked to be the same age as her neighbor and were both also pretty handsome. They were far too good for her but the way they were looking at her made it clear that they were willing to slum it and use her nasty cunt.

“Thank you for offering a stupid worthless animal like me you wonderful cum, please use me as much as you want and do anything you want...I live only to make men feel good. After all it’s all a slut like me even knows how to do.”

One of the two men laughed “Wow I think she might be the smartest Feral I’ve ever seen, she actually knows what she’s good for.” he said.

The other just grinned “Who fucking cares, human or feral she’d still be a dumb whore. You can tell just by looking in her eyes, ain’t got nothing in there but dick.” 

“Alright so who goes first?” Her neighbor asked.

“Well you’ve already gotten to fuck her a few times so you can sit it out for now.” One of his buddies said.

“I have an idea that’s pretty fair.” His other friend said “She’s got three holes right?”

“Yeah she does so who gets which?” the first asked.

They started discussing it among themselves regarding Nadia the way one might a cheap pizza with only a few slices left. Soon though they settled on it and the two new men undressed. One had a cock that was nearly twice as long as her neighbor the other though not as long was much thicker than either of the other two.

Thee one with the extra thick dick got her asshole, the long one would claim her pussy, and her mouth went to the first guy.

“Don’t worry all of us will be sure to cum inside you, by the time we’re done you’ll be pregnant for sure.” the neighbor said.

The neighbor yanked the dildo out of her pussy, and a small amount of cum leaked out of her.

“Hope you don’t mind the sloppy seconds.” He said with a laugh.

“It’s fine, not like we haven’t shared a bitch before the long cock guy said as he laid down on the couch, he was already at half mast and just the sight of it was making Nadia’s pussy tremble in excitement. Taking a moment to rub herself against him and get him to full hardness.

Lowering herself down onto him she moaned deeply, the neighbor’s dick had already gone deeper into her than anything she’d ever had before and this guy went even deeper, and she wasn’t even half way in.

“Come on.” He said grabbing her and yanking her down hard. She could feel his cock force it way all the way into her cervix and into her womb. 

Nadia let out a sharp howl, it actually hurt to be penetrated so deep and she loved it.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” she screamed “Ah..sooogood!” she said, it was outside of her control it was just too much to hold back.

The thick cock was next to claim his place, her ass was still tender and having a dick almost as thick as her wrist force its way into her ass brought about a new wave of pain. But any sound she would make was cut off as the first man grabbed her head and twisted her side wides and pushed his dick into her mouth.

The three of them all started move, each using a different speed and rhythm. Nadia tried to focus on one of them but it was impossible everytime she started to feel like she could clench or suck one of them a different dick would draw her attention.

“Fuck she’s good.” The long cock guy said “I mean this is the best cunt I’ve had in a long time.” 

“Damn her ass is also great!” Thick cock said as he twitched “Shit I’m pretty close...want to double stuff her?” he asked.

“Been a while..last girl wasn’t able to walk right for a week.” the long cock guy said “Yeah, let’s do it.” he said.

The neighbor laughed “Hey as soon as you are done pull out and let me in there, I’m pretty close too.”

“Fuck yeah.” the other two said.

With that the thick cock guy pulled out of her ass and in one quick thrust buried himself in her cunt. The feeling of having two dicks at once would have been overwhelming under normal circumstances and the fact that the new one was so thick made it even more intense. Nadia couldn’t even scream, all she could do was let out a pathic croaking sound like a dying frog as her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue fell out. 

Her mind was pretty much ruined, just like her pussy.

There were just a few short thrust before the short but thick cock unloaded into her. While there wasn’t a lot of cum it was super thick, even in her dazed state she knew that it was the kind of jizz that was almost like jelly. It’d stop her up for sure and not let a drop leak out.

He pulled out and in just a few seconds the first guy took his place shoving his cock in and thrusting. Every movement pushed cum deeper into her.

“Damn man it’s kind nasty but cum makes great lube.” the long dick guy said as he picked up some speed and moaning.

“Yeah and with a pussy this good it’s even better.” the neighbor said.

“Hey bitch get ready for a twin load.” the long dick guy said. 

The words didn’t register for her at all. But what did click for was the feeling of both of their dicks twitching at the same time. A few seconds later both of them gave one last twitch and they came. Twin streams of thick ropey cum pumped into her pussy forcing the rest of it even deeper into her.

Nadia once again let out a croaking moan as she came and passed out.

Four months later.

“So you really want her?” the young man asked looking at the man who had come to his apartment.

“Oh yes. I’m very sure I want her.” the man said with a friendly smile that sent a strange shiver down the spine of the younger man. The guy who showed up with a flier in his hand was dressed way too nicely for this part of town.

He was clearly rich and probably from the Medici family, that was why him showing up to buy a used up second hand feral sex slave was so odd. Nadia had been used a good bit and was pretty worn out so the group who had owned her decided to spread word in the underground to sell her. 

And this guy was the first to show up.

“Alright then, you can have her.” The young man said.

“Here’s your payment.” the well dressed man said handing over a stack of cash, it was almost twice what the asking price was but he wasn’t going question it, after all more money was always a good thing, and of course he didn’t want to press this guy.

Walking in he saw Nadia laying on the floor, naked aside from her shoes. Her belly was swollen and round, her tits were nearly four times as large as they had been before her transformation. She had several new piercings and tattoos all over her body.

“Hello...Miss Fortune.’ The man said looking down at her. 

She lifted her head “Cock?” she asked with a mewl.

“Later, now come along.” he said taking hold of the chain that was wrapped around her neck and tugging leading her out and into his car.

As they made their way down the hallway he laughed “I knew that setting that trap with those shoes was a good idea. I just love used up trashy girls, but getting them really broken in is such a pain.” he said with a laugh”Just having some random idiots do it for me is way better.” he said.


End file.
